A Change In Currents
by Infernal Instrument
Summary: Poseidon's Trident and Artemis' Bow have been stolen. The Quest to find the missing items, will force the hunters to work with the crew to find the items. Poseidon's trial leads to someone who will shock the team, Percy believed never existed. AnnabethxOC
1. Prologue

Annabeth's POV

**Prologue**

The recreation of Olympus is going just as I planned. My dream to create something permanent is coming true and with my Father finally allowing me to live close to camp and be able to "watch" I more like to call it supervising the re-building of Olympus. But even with the perfectness of my life right now. There is one person who could be better in order to make my life perfect, Perseus Jackson. We just cannot stop arguing and he knows that I am right, but why? Why try to argue? Just because he has been the main leader of camp, the source of all our victories and has the Achilles heel makes him better than the rest of us.

Some of Aphrodite's daughters are calling our situation "trouble in paradise" But unfortunately, I never thought that I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, would agree with the daughters of Aphrodite, more in particular Drew. I wish that if I had the chance to choose who I was dating, I would. I've started to pick up on what Mother and Thalia said to me as a warning. Percy may seem or look like he understands what I'm trying to explain to him, for example architecture, buildings and of course strategies for battle. But in truth he has no clue, he tries to help me, but I can tell when he tries to help with my designs that with everything I've told him and believed to have taken time to teach him, none of it has sunk into his "seaweed" brain.

At the beginning I was wanted to share my knowledge with Percy, I wanted to give Percy some of my knowledge on my passion of designing. But of course the more I explained the more I realized that all my hard work and all my time given to explain to Percy was just being wasted. Nothing of what I taught him was sticking in his brain. Maybe the nickname I gave him was more accurate than I planned for. I'm starting to rethink the qualities I want in a boyfriend, those basic qualities are not being reached. I remember as a young girl, I wanted someone who would at least attempt to listen to me, with the knowledge I pass on to sink in. Someone who has a clear plan of what they wish to do late on in life, Percy tells me he wants to live at camp and be a future trainer for the next lot of demigods we find. That's a good plan I agree, but it will not help me when I wish to live in the outside world and create homes for people, monuments and buildings that will last.

I am starting to believe more in the motto "father like son". Percy has not even seen me once during my stay in New York, as he promised to. As I sit in my dorm, overlooking my designs for the new Olympus. I have that feeling that everything will change soon, pray to Mother that fate will be on my side for once, lead the way to a better life and maybe even give Percy a little bit of good luck. Maybe even someone who can prove me wrong, show that there is more to live than camp. As I pack my bags for camp, I get the feeling that the quest that may happen this stay at camp will hit home more than usual. I think it's time to go home, answer all my unsolved questions.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

Home at last. As I walk down the hill into Camp Half-Blood, I look into the camp valley, seeing the complete version of all the cabins has just brightened my mood. Maybe I will have new siblings? I noticed the increased numbers of campers, praying to mother that maybe this camp stay will be peaceful. But thinking about it, camp is never quiet or peaceful.

I walked into the cabin area, Apollo's sons were playing basketball; I waved to Will Solace and continued on my way to cabin 6. The cabin hasn't changed, slightly bigger but that's it, if anyone touched my bed I won't be happy. As I place my bag on the bed, I hear footsteps that sounded like a little child.

"Annabeth!" Amber, my nine year old sister screamed.

"Hello Amber, I haven't seen you in a long time." I said catching my sister and gave her a hug.

"Chiron is looking for you." She stated, "Something is not right with the gods, can't you feel it?"

"I can, hopefully it will be a quest I get to lead."

I decided not to unpack just in case; the quest meant we had to leave straight away. And walked to the white house, I noticed that all cabin leaders were heading towards the white house, as well as someone unexpected.

"Thalia!" I yelled. I hadn't seen her in ages and how I missed her.

I ran to her, she seemed to be briefing the other hunters on something; luckily she turned to face me, saving me from having to interrupt her talk to the hunters.

"Hey Annabeth, how have you been?" Thalia asked, she had that look on her face that she knew what I wanted to say.

"I've been good. I thought about what you and mother said about Percy, I think that you are right." I admitted, I hate it when I'm proven wrong. It is rare and annoying.

"Good, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about it, yet."

Thalia nodded and sent her hunters away; by the look on her face I could tell there's something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Artemis's bow has been stolen and I fear that another god's weapon has been stolen too."

"That explains why the hunters are here, I wonder what other weapon was taken…"

Chiron came up behind us, by the look on his face it was time for the meeting to begin. Thalia and I linked arms and went inside.

Everyone was there already; Drew the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin was watching me, as if she wanted gossip about Percy and I. The Stroll brothers looked like they were up to no good, as usual. There were some new faces, obviously the new children of the latest gods to be added to our camp. Clarisse gave me a nod as I sat in between her and Thalia. I looked across the table to an annoyed Percy who had saved me a seat, staring at me across the table, I looked away, Thalia caught my eye and gave me the _you've got to talk to him look. _

Finally Chiron sat down saving me from my thoughts.

"Heroes and Hunter." He announced nodding to Thalia. "As you are all aware Artemis's bow and Poseidon's Trident were stolen last night. Poseidon and Artemis gave permission for this issue to become a quest for our heroes, as long as the hunters and campers work together."

He looked around the table. "Who would like to go?"

Percy stood immediately; I had the urge to tell him to sit back down.

"I will go; after all I am his only camper child here." Percy said and sat back down.

Chiron looked at him thoughtfully. "Percy, your father warned me that if you go on this quest you will meet someone that you will wish never existed and potentially change your life, take something or someone from you, which you will never get back."

He cut off and looked straight at me, this had to be the feeling I had at my dorm before I came here.

He continued. "Are you willing to risk it?"

_Of course he is, _I thought. Why wouldn't he go on a quest?

"Yes, I do. This someone might not be as bad as they seem."

Everyone looked at him; I looked at Thalia she seemed to be thinking the same as me, just exactly is this person? Chiron also looked uneasy too.

"You know who this person is Chiron?" I asked, trying to find out as much as I can.

"No, but I know that this someone is just as strong as Percy and if Poseidon is worried about Percy meeting this someone. Then we all should be." Chiron said, turning to Percy.

"If you accept this quest, you may go see the Oracle if you wish."

Percy left the table to go to the attic, where Rachel, had taken over and turned a small space in the attic into her painting workshop. We all watched after him until he was out of sight. Thalia turned to me.

"This someone may be the one your mother was talking about." She stated and started to talk to Chiron.

I turned to Clarisse, determined to not look at Drew. "How's Chris?" I asked.

"He's good, better than yours and Percy's relationship I bet."

"Anyone's relationship would be better than mine and Percy's."

"What do you think about this mysterious person? I want to see someone who can take Percy on."

"Same, I hope that this person will be what I hope they are. Mother said that she doesn't approve on Percy but there's someone out there who she does approve of."

"Good luck, you will need it." She said, just as Percy came back down the stairs. He looked incredibly pale but tried to hide it by looking confident.

"Well? What did she say?" Thalia asked.

"_Five will head west to search for the goods_

_Beware the danger of a man, you believed wouldn't exist_

_You will lose what you hold dear to you_

_Five will become 6, your quest lies on the past of the man_

_The wrath of an enemy from your first quest"_

The room was silent. The only enemy we faced was Echidna, Medusa, Lotus casino and Procrustes. I don't like the odds of meeting any of them again. What will he lose that is so dear to him? What can this mysterious man do? Finally Chiron broke the silence.

"Percy, who do you wish to take with you?" Chiron asked.

"Well, the hunters have to come so…." Percy stated looking at Thalia to continue.

"I will go; I will have my best tracker with me Phoebe." She said, while we all nodded.

"That's two out of five." Chiron said, "Who else Percy?"

"I will take Grover and Annabeth." Percy answered looking at me. I looked at Chiron, who looked like he didn't agree with Percy.

"Very well Percy…." He was cut off, by Drew, she stood and looked straight at Percy and said.

"If you take Annabeth you will lose her to this mysterious man. Take me, if you don't want to risk her."

We all looked at Percy; he seemed to be thinking about it. I could see the seaweed washing around in his head.

"I will take Annabeth; this man is no challenge for me. I may not even be Annabeth I lose anyway." Percy insisted.

The room was silent once more, Thalia was watching me and Drew was sulking in her chair.

"Be careful what you wish for Percy." Drew said and decided this meeting was not about her.

Chiron moved his wheelchair away from the table and said.

"Note this Percy, this is your quest. And I wish you all luck. Get packing and meet Argus at the top of the hill." Chiron said farewell to us and wished us all luck.

I left with Thalia and went to her cabin before mine eager to avoid Percy. This quest was going to be interesting. I ran back to my cabin and said farewell to my siblings and walked out with Amber clinging my arm.

"I will see you when I return Amber." I said to her, she seemed to understand and waved goodbye to me.

We all stood at the top of the hill, Grover was trying to get Phoebes attention and was failing and Percy was leaning against a tree. I stood next to Thalia waiting for Argus. I turned to look at camp, looking at the camp's beauty and peacefulness. I wonder who this mysterious person is. Let's hope he brings good luck and not bad luck, bad luck is what Percy is for. Please mother not another version of Percy.


	3. Chapter 2: Heading West

**Heading West**

Annabeth POV

Argus dropped us off at the bus station in Manhattan. Now we have to find our own way. We walk aimlessly hoping that Grover or Phoebe will catch a clue that can help us head west. But no such luck, I however belief we should fly across to the west somewhere and pick up the pieces over there, but of course Percy can't get in a plane so we all can't go on a plane.

We were walking around the empire state building looking for a scent or an object that Phoebe or Grover can try to trace us west. I was looking on the ground while Percy was looking on the walls for something, when he walked straight into an old woman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, Percy here is blind." I said trying to pull him away from the old woman.

"That is ok my dear." She said sharing off her nice sharp teeth. Wait a minute sharp teeth?

I grabbed Percy by the arm; he yelled in pain, but who cares, we got to get away from her/ whatever the hell she is. Percy tapped me and said "It's Mrs. Dodds." With that said I ran, as hard and fast as I could. I am amazed Grover didn't pick up on it, out of the corner of my eye I see Thalia and Phoebe firing arrows at the furies, after a little while they decided to run. I hid with Percy in an alley way.

"Why couldn't we head west and pick up the pieces?" I yelled at him, demanding an answer.

"Because we need Grover to find something to use to help us follow a trail!" He shouted back, we glared at each other.

"I'm the daughter of Athena, whenever I have a plan it works, why don't you stop playing the leader role? And let's just head west!" I screamed back. I knew I was right the sooner we head west the better.

Just as Percy was about to respond, Thalia shut him up with a firm look and said "Will you two stop, she will find us soon if you two continue."

I thought better and listened to Thalia and decided to find a car while Thalia explained to Percy that Grover and Phoebe have a better chance of finding these items if we head west first. Luckily he agreed. We were all about to walk to the car when out of nowhere all three furies flew over the buildings and lunged at Grover. Why didn't he sense it he should have smelt the monster!

Percy and I ran to the car and started the car, while Thalia and Phoebe shot at the furies. All of a sudden Grover jumped out of nowhere and climbed into the chair, I whipped my head to the side and saw the hunters come running. Luckily dad taught me how to drive and the revved the engine and got ready to race down the road.

With the hunters in the car safely, I went and sped all the way down to the highway that takes us all the way to California, I don't know if this is the west that was mentioned in the prophecy but I had a good feeling that I was right. The crew had all falling asleep and Percy unfortunately was the only one awake.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked giving me the look of sadness, _He's trying to suck up to you, don't let him _the familiar voice said in my head. I love it when mother eavesdrops in on the conversations with Percy.

"I don't know, I just want time to myself, I've felt a bit distant from you." I said, curse my lying ability.

"Ok." He sulked. Leaving the topic alone. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Thalia watching me with one eye open.

"Hello Thalia." I said telling her I was aware of her being awake.

"Hello Annabeth, having fun?" She asked; I rolled my eyes at her. How was I having fun?

"No, of course not. I would ask for your advice but you're a hunter now."I said smiling at her.

"Percy is just like Luke, Annabeth and you know it. You need to do something. My advice is talk to him or dump him. Your chose." She said falling back into her fake sleep.

I stared out the window while driving, watching the headlights of other cars dim and disappear behind me. I need to make my mind with what to do with Percy. The more time I leave the topic alone the more the situation will worsen. I shaked my head, these thoughts will not stop me from focusing on the task ahead. Entering Pennsylvania, I say farewell to New York and time to go on this quest, it may be Percy's quest but let's hope there is something in it for me.

I wonder who this mysterious person is, watching the road I realized that I am excited to know who this person is and just how powerful he is.


	4. Chapter 3: Crossing Territories

**Crossing Territories**

Annabeth POV

Crossing the state line into Missouri, Thalia was driving and I was lying awake in the passenger seat. I knew that Thalia wanted to talk to me, but Percy was awake and watching the road, I thought he was listening so I decided it would be better not to speak about the topic because no doubt he would try to put in his opinion. Right now I do not care about his opinions.

We pulled over in Mississippi; near the river were the river boats go up and down the river. Percy demanded that we had to pull over so Grover can catch a scent of the river and hopefully pick up a trail. Like I keep on saying let's head west to California to start from scratch there but no, has to be done Percy's way. It's all Percy Percy Percy. I want to start calling him Princess Percy, by the look on Thalia's face I could see she agreed with me, at least I think she was.

The time taken to get to California had to be cut short, to visit this river, Thalia and Phoebe didn't look like they could detect anything at the moment so I don't think Grover has to. But Percy being Percy had to make Grover keep trying.

"Try harder Grover, there has to be a scent in the river, Poseidon is the god of the sea, there should be something here." Percy said, he sounded like he was trying to convince Grover, but I don't think a tone can do that.

"Percy, if we can't sense anything, Grover cannot either. You said it yourself Poseidon is the god of the sea, not the god of the river." Thalia said to her, flashing a smile I know will just annoy him.

"Fine then, Thalia, where should _we _go?" He asked pointing his stupid finger at her.

Phoebe went up and grabbed his finger with so much force it was dislocated, Percy let of a yelp of pain.

"Why did you do that?" He said as if he was accusing her of committing a crime.

"You pointed rudely at my lieutenant, you cannot do that _boy, _no boy can be rude to Thalia." Phoebe responded.

"Why don't you ask your _girlfriend _Percy?" Thalia asked, "I'm sure she has the _right _answer."

Percy stiffened. "Why would Annabeth have the right answer and not me?" He asked looking like a stupid puppy.

"Because, you're a boy!" Phoebe retorted, keeping her distant from Percy using the hunter's signature look, making Percy look like some disease.

"Because Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, dumbass." Thalia said like it was a simple fact.

All eyes were on me, Percy seemed to be pleading with me to be on his side.

"As I've said from the start it would be better to go to California and pick up the pieces." I said, avoiding eye contact with Percy.

Thalia smiled, Phoebe walked back to the car and Grover followed her, leaving me with Percy.

"How could you do that?" Percy asked accusing me of something, I wasn't too sure of.

"Do what Percy?" I asked playing innocent, turning to walk back to the car.

"Not be on my side." He stated, like it was obvious.

"Because, I knew from the start that California is our best bet, better yet I've been saying it to the whole group." I said walking to the car when all a sudden he grabbed my wrist.

"What's gotten in to you?" He asked, not releasing my wrist when I try to tug it away from him.

"Nothing, what's gotten in to you? Do you always need to be in charge?" I asked, managing to pull my wrist away from him.

"Because I am a leader." He stated as if, being a leader was the way of winning an argument.

"I'm aware of that, but leaders listen to their team members and take on bound what they say, not just decide to ignore the advice given." I said walking away, this time he didn't tug on my wrist.

"Why are we fighting Annabeth?" He whined behind me.

"Because we are two different people with nothing in common besides the fact that our parents are gods. You don't learn what I teach you about architecture, you never seem to remember what I say unless it concerns you. And I saw how you look at the daughters of Aphrodite." I said, I just couldn't bear it anymore.

"Oh, so you're jealous?" Percy accused.

"No not jealous, just over the constant fight with others just to talk to you." I said, upping my pace to get to the car.

"Well, I will pay more attention to you, from now on." Percy said, he was really trying.

"Percy, you keep saying that, but you never do anything." I said stepping away from him.

Percy looked close to sulking, but there was something in his eyes, that he was thinking the same as me. The arguments are yet to come with Percy.

I jumped in the car and Thalia smiled at me.

"You did the right thing Annabeth." She said as Percy jumped in the car, as Thalia took off the tension in this car was clear. Grover was trying to avoid both of us, since he was friends with both of us.

"California, here we come." Thalia mumbled. She leant across and whispered in my ear. "Let's get there and solve this issue before it gets out of hand."

I nodded at her; the tension in the car was like ice. If someone spoke it melt. This was going to be a fun trip to California.

"Where about in California _Annabeth_?" Percy asked making eye contact with me.

"Like I said Percy we pick up the pieces so when we get to the ocean is when we start searching, if not we will try Artemis's bow instead." I said, looking back out the car window, I heard him huff in the back seat, while Phoebe tried to keep her distance. This will be a fun time in the car. We just can't get to California quick enough.


	5. Chapter 4: Just a Usual Day

**Just a Usual Day**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

Just a casual day in Malibu, nice and relaxing, the beach in my ear is just what I want on a nice warm day.

But I got the feeling that something wasn't right. The waves at the beach were more fierce than usual, more rips in the beaches to. It just spelt clearly that something wasn't right.

"Nate, lunch is ready!" Mother yelled through the house, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

I walked back in and sat myself down in one of the many chairs around the table. Mum looked serious, I have never seen her this serious, unless she was heading out on a business trip leaving me behind. Not many mothers' trusted their children at the age of 16 like how mine did.

"Another business trip mum?" I asked, desperate for waiting to know what the look on her face meant. Curse my ADHD, for being so impatient.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have to go work with the marine animals in San Diego." She said handing over the plate with my lunch on it.

"How long?" I asked. Not even waiting for her to sit down and eat before taking the first bite of my sandwich.

"Not too long, not as long as the other." She answered. Definitely avoiding eye contact with me.

"What is it?"

"Can't you feel it Nate? Can't you sense?" She asked looking at me, as if she was looking for answers.

"Yes, I can feel that something is wrong."

"Good, because your father doesn't want you getting involved." She said making eye contact with me.

"I don't care what _he _thinks. I know that something is coming to California, but I don't know what." I responded. Now I was getting confused, what could she possibly mean?

"You're Altruistic, Nathaniel, that's your fatal flaw and you know it is." She said, "You know that if people find out, or worse, monsters find out, you are in serious danger."

"I know mum, I know." I sighed, putting my food back on the plate. "That's why I like to go surfing. It clears my mind."

"I know it does, I'm just worried about you, since I told you about your father." She said weakly.

"I've been training myself in water, I may be no good at _their _weapons, but at least I can use my water manipulation." I said, I was trying so hard for mum to understand I will be ok.

"That is why before I leave I want to give you something." She said leaning into her handbag, looking for something.

"I know I made the right choice in telling you that your father is Poseidon when you were 13, because I move you around a lot before the monsters caught a sniff of your scent and also that you will be safer knowing and leaning to use you power. So I bought you something to harvest your power in." She cut off pulling out a case that would be used for jewelry.

"I walked past this the other day and had to get it for you. It's a lot easier to carry around, then all those water bottles you used to carry around, so." She opened the box; it was a ring with the Bradshaw family crest on it with a Poseidon staff over the top. She flicked some part of the ring showing a like capsule, a like holder that is under the family crest.

"What is it?" I asked leaning forward to grab the ring, and put it on.

"It's obviously a ring; I found it in a stall written in Ancient Greek. When the seller said that whatever liquid is stored in the ring will not disappear and just keep refilling. I thought of you. The ultimate way to keep you safe when you are not near water." She said with added seriousness.

"Thank you mum." I said, giving her a hug as she walked out the door.

"You're welcome, ring me if you need help or better yet, send me an Iris message." She said as she jumped in the car and sped off.

All alone now, what to do. Of course it's time to use the ring. I ran to the kitchen and filled up the ring with water. And used my mind, I raised my left arm and used the motion of throwing. All of a sudden a massive ball of water just went straight into the wall, directly where I aimed.

"Cool" I said aloud.

Walking outside to look at the waves, contemplating going for a surf, I just happened to see a group of teenagers near the lifeguard hut. A boy about the same age as me was waving around while another boy with brown hair wearing a Rasta hat looked confused. The boy who was waving looked oddly familiar, like I had seen him before.

_It is who you think it is Nathaniel; don't be too harsh on him._ The voice said I swear I heard it a thousand times. Poseidon. Percy Jackson, oh how long I've been waiting to meet him. Poseidon's golden child. I'm six months older than him, which means father was dating two women at the same time. My mum and Percy's mum.

There were three girls there to standing back and watching. One with golden blonde hair, the other spiky black hair with a crown in her hair and the other had a hood on her head so; I couldn't tell what she looked like. My attention shifted back to Percy, what in Hade's name is _he _doing in _my _state. New York is his, California is mine. Poseidon felt the need to separate both of us, for safety reasons but to also hide me from the Gods, so they didn't know I existed. Like a shadow that no one realizes.

I grabbed my surfing gear realizing that the group wasn't going to move anytime soon. Plus the scent their following could possibly be me, you never know with these quests. I ran down the starts and took off into the surf paddling around to the side of the cliff the lifeguard hut was.

The blonde girl spotted me, I tensed, this sneak up would be compromised if she thought to hard about how she saw me use the water to get to the hut quicker. By the looks of things she did, but didn't tell anyone, just watched me paddle in.

I saw Percy still waving his hands around. This is going to be one heck of a family reunion; I made sure that my ring was nicely attached to my ring finger. And paddled closer to the beach, this is definitely Percy Jackson. And this is going to be one unexpected reunion for him, since Poseidon never told him about me. It's play time.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting

**Meeting**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

I paddled closer to the beach; the boy in the Rasta cap looked straight at me and poked Percy to point at me.

I could feel the walking relaxing and calming down around me, obviously a sign that Poseidon doesn't want me to be too harsh to his golden boy. I got close to shore and walked in. Completely dry so my t-shirt wasn't wet. I could see the girl with golden hair did not look to happy but something was in her eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger to.

"You, who are you?" Percy asked pointing his finger at me; I got the feeling that this finger had already been dislocated or something.

"I'm Nathaniel Bradshaw. Who are you?" I asked, before he opened his mouth I answered for him. "Oh, you're Percy Jackson, so nice to finally meet you; father tells me all about you." I said the blonde girl smiled, she looked like she was calculating some possibilities.

"That's nice; your father probably said that I saved New York."

"He did, he also told me to stay far away from you too."

"Why is that?" He asked, "Probably because I will beat you?"

"No, not that, our mothers dislike one another with a passion, or my mother truly dislikes your mother."

"Why is that?" Percy asked, he looked like a confused puppy with his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, didn't your father… well _our _father tell you?" I asked watching his reaction.

"No." He said looking concerned.

"You're my brother Percy; you were lead here for a reason." I said, smiled at his confused state.

"No you're not! Poseidon said I was his only child."

"He lied to you I'm 6 months older than you."

"Percy, believe him man, you two smell the same but his scent is stronger than yours." The boy with the brown hair said.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." The blond girl said. Shaking my hand, I saw in the background the girl with the spiky black hair was smiling.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth." I said. "Where are you lot off to?"

"Finding your father's trident." The girl with black hair said. "I'm Thalia, hunter of Artemis."

"Let it stay lost, I believe, but he may want it back." I said with a smile.

"You're not my brother! Poseidon would have told me." Percy yelled.

"Percy, God's lie when they are not proud or they do not want to get in trouble." I said, watching him.

"Prove it."

"Very well." I said, I lifted my arm and the sea raised then I flicked my wrist and the water turned into millions of tiny rips all over the sea. I turned to him. "Do you believe me now?" I asked.

He was shocked. But Annabeth took advantage of his silence. "We will need you on this quest." That was all she said, but I knew that she had spoke for the team.

I walked back home with the others following. Percy in complete disbelief, I walked in grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, locking the house before I left. We all started walking back to the car, when I decided I had to talk to Percy.

"Poseidon, cares more for you than he did me, I owe you that much. I don't know why he didn't tell you." I said to him clapping him on his shoulder and jumped in the car, in the passenger seat next to Annabeth.

The boy with brown hair that I soon learnt was Grover Underwood. Told use to drive up to Santa Cruz. He got a feeling that north from Malibu was the way to go.

As we pulled out I made a mental note to send an iris message to mum. I belief that she has to know where I have gone. To hopefully be able to go to the famous camp and meet other demigods. One can only hope.


	7. Chapter 6: Splitting Up?

**Splitting up?**

Annabeth's POV

Heading north to Santa Cruz I pull over so Grover could scout around looking for clues, while Phoebe went the opposite way to have a look; obviously trying to get away from all the boys, there was one boy however she couldn't get rid of.

"Do you need help Phoebe?" Grover asked, following her around forgetting about the task Percy had given him.

I agree with Percy through, he is a stalker with hooves. That reminded me Percy had been so quiet, since we met his bother which is odd for him. He still couldn't believe that his father hadn't told him and I felt sorry for him, his belief in his father, his thought that Poseidon wouldn't lie to him about family after he told him that Percy was his only child.

"How are you holding up?" I asked Percy, watching him to see if I can analyze how he's feeling, to see if he is lying to me.

"Oh now you want to talk to me." Percy said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, it must be hard for you, believing what Poseidon said about you being his only child." I said, I'm not going to lie to him about a topic like this.

"It is hard, I will admit, I never thought dad would lie to me about family." He admitted.

"I know I would be shocked to learn that I had a sibling, and I would be angry with mother for lying and keeping them from me."

"Mum would have lied to me too Annabeth." He said grabbing my hand and gave it a squeeze. "But I am appreciative for this, thank you."

"That's ok." I said giving him a smile.

Our peace and quiet was disturbed when Phoebe and Thalia came back and said.

"We found a something that can lead us to Artemis." Thalia said.

"What about my father's trident?" Percy asked looking at Thalia for answers.

"Nothing, Percy we think that the trident is being elsewhere in America, definitely not in the west." She responded, she did actually look sorry for him.

"I found something." Grover yelled and handed it to me. It was a scale an old scale that had come from a snake.

"It smells like a monster. If we only the monster we may find something." He explained.

"I can't track a monster." Phoebe stated glaring at Grover.

"Well I can." He said jumping in the car.

Thalia looked like she spoke a couple of words to Phoebe and turned to use.

"Maybe we should split up." Thalia suggested.

We all looked at her in shock, split up? Why in Hade's name would we do that? It's already dangerous enough as it is.

"We shouldn't Thalia; we should wait till we get stronger evidence and knowledge of where we should go next." I said, hopefully I can persuade her to rethink this idea threw.

"We should, we find our goddess bow and you find you father's staff Percy." She said. It seemed convincing I prayed to mother Percy would say no.

"No, we should stay together, as Annabeth said, we need more knowledge." He said smiling at us.

Thalia was about to complain, but she thought better of it, we all walked back to the car where Nate had found food for us to eat. We ate in silence; I looked at both sons' of Poseidon. They looked nothing alike. And personality wise too.

"We should head off." Nate said, looking at us all. "This place we stopped won't stay safe for long."

We all agreed with him on the point about not being safe, our scents to the monsters would be a monsters dream to catch. I didn't wish to give them the opportunity.

Nate jumped in the driver's seat and I slid in, in-between Thalia and Percy with Grover in the boot. This was going to take a while to get used to. The quietness in the car was so nice and safe for once that I decided to catch some sleep. I knew Percy wanted to speak to Nate. So I made sure that everyone followed suit and tried to catch some sleep. I entered a nightmare filled sleep that I hoped we would be out of trouble while we slept but with two sons' of Poseidon with us it was hard to not feel safe.


	8. Chapter 7: Time to Prove

**Time to Prove**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

We stopped off in a good camping area near Oregon. I decided to go for a hike while others set up camp, but secretly I was looking for water to send an Iris message to mum. I walked well ok of the zone Annabeth had let me walk out to. I swear I could feel someone was following me. I keep my ring close to me, the worst thing about being a demigod, is that a monster could be following you and you won't know until it is too late.

I eventually found a river that was when it hit rocks cause a flicker of water to go in the air. I flipped in a coin.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

Thank gods, it worked, I tried to remember where my mother was.

"Show me Rachael Bradshaw, San Diego."

I know you have to be more specific with the location, but that's all I know about my mother's where about. Thankfully an image appeared, it was my mum petting a dolphin who looked badly injured.

"Mum!" I yelled. The woman in the image jumped and turned around.

"Nate?" Where are you?" She demanded.

"I met Percy Jackson; I'm on a quest with them at the moment in Oregon." I answered.

"I knew that something was wrong. I can't stop you know though." She sighed.

"I want to help find father's trident." I said, trying to hide what I really am doing.

"No you're not, you want to go to that camp, you want to meet other demigods and you also want to prove yourself to your father that you are better than Percy." She said. I hated how she could see straight through me.

"Is it wrong to want to be accepted?" I asked, I could hear shuffling behind me.

"No, it is not wrong Nathaniel. I just want you to be certain that this is what you want."

"I am certain, I do not care about dad, I just want to meet others like myself." I admitted, now there was definitely someone behind me.

"I will meet you in New York, In Manhattan. I will go there after I finish here so just stay at camp until I get there." She said getting ready to wave at the mist.

"Oh and be safe." She said and the contact was officially closed between me and mum.

I turned to walk away, but remembered I could hear something. I decided it was the wildlife so I walked straight back the way I came.

"Are you alright?" Somebody asked, from behind me, someone who I could not see.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said walking straight back to camp as quickly as I could. I could hear the person following me but eventually I lost track of the sound and walked straight into something or someone.

I looked up to see who it was. It was Annabeth Chase smiling down at me with an extended hand.

"You followed me didn't you?" I asked accepting her hand and was hauled up to my feet.

"Yes. You were acting suspicious and I decided to follow. Your mum seems nice by the way." She said, giving me a little hint that she heard everything.

"Yeah, how did I not see you?" I asked.

"Invisibility Cap, mother gave to me for my birthday." She answered, I could tell she wanted to ask more questions but she didn't get the opportunity.

"Where have you been?" Thalia came up to us, glaring at us.

"I went for a walk and she followed." I said gesturing to Annabeth.

"She did what I asked her to do." Thalia said. Ok, now I was confused.

"You think you can walk into this quest? No, you've got to earn it." Thalia added and pointed to the car. "Go get us a new car." She threw the keys at me.

I walked past the others at the camp fire, while Annabeth turned towards Thalia and started speaking to her. I jumped in the car and started the engine and drove into town. Everyone in town had their cars out near pubs; everyone seemed to be watching their cars.

"Let the fun begin." I said parking the car and choosing my first attempt at breaking into the car.

"Hey, get away from my car." Someone yelled.

Shit. I ran down a side street and prayed they didn't follow, I could hear footsteps coming in my direction. I hid close to a doorway.

Please don't find me, I hoped but it looked like hope was not on my side.


	9. Chapter 8: Sprung

**Sprung**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

This guy was going to catch me. I knew he was, what was I thinking? Looking back on my idea, it was stupid to try to take a car from a bar that literally had no one in it. I wanted to bail and run away so bad, but I need to get a new car, this hunter girl Thalia has to be satisfied with the car I choose.

The guy rounded the corner. But something wasn't quite right about him until I realized he was holding a gun. I can tell very well that the gun is loaded. I tried to very slowly move my way up the alley without making noise, I hope the gods are on my side; better yet maybe Hermes is helping me.

"I know you're here boy, I can smell you." The guy said pushing forward.

I didn't know whether or not warning lights that this is a monster should be activated. He looked harmless besides the gun in his hand. I decided to walk/run in the other direction. Try to return to the pub before he spots me. Once out of site I ran for it towards his car, a massive black van. And tried to hot wire it, I was no expert at it, but I will give it a crack.

I eventually got it to work. And drove back towards the camp site, the man ran in front the van; the warning alarms were signaling that this guy definitely wasn't human. He pulled out a sword and swung it into the side of the van, leaving a hole in the side of the van, no bigger than a little dint.

The guy was trying to hang on as much as he could, but I keep serving until he eventually fell off. I thought I was safe, not until I heard this massive bang from the back of the van. The guy just through something. I sped up trying to get out of this little town. Until he was out of sight and out of mind.

I got back to the camping site to see Annabeth waiting with Thalia. I parked just nearby them and got out.

"What took so long?" Thalia demanded. Annabeth tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at the back of the van where I saw the impact of what had happened. The guy has through something so hard the door had a massive dint in it. No hole, thank the gods.

"What happened?" Annabeth said, she seemed worried and looked at me to see if I was hurt.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep and I'll be fine."

I went to the tent that I had made and went to sleep. Only to be disturbed about 10 minutes later.

"Are you sure you're ok?" It was Annabeth again. "I heard the whole conversation that you had with your mum."

I sighed and propped myself up and looked at her. "I will be fine, we are demigod, and we are expected to live in the dark."

"My mother doesn't do that to me and my siblings."

"You said one key word Annabeth, mother." I said deciding to sit up. "Demigods of goddesses have it easier."

"You really want to go to camp?"

"Yes, I would like to live with other demigods; I want to live a normal life, as normal for a demigod as possible."

"I wanted the same thing too; it's not as good as you think." She said and turned to leave.

"Thanks, for having concern Annabeth. I appreciate it." I said, lying back down.

"You're welcome." And with that she was gone.

I felt like I did well tonight. I had successfully taken a car, something I had never done before. But I got the feeling these hunters were not impressed with the dints. Of course they think they can do better. I just hope the guy wasn't badly hurt. I hate my fatal flaw of not liking to injure anyone. But there is just some days you have too. The light dimed as the girls obviously turned off their light. I saw that Percy and Grover were asleep as I decided to turn off the light and decided to sleep too.


	10. Chapter 9: Trusting Hunters

**Trusting Hunters**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

I was shaken awake by Annabeth; I looked up at her, trying to decide whether or not to tell her to go away.

"Wake up, Thalia has called a meeting." She said, as she stopped shaking me and left me to get changed.

I got dressed and sat down at the camp fire. Everyone looked either tired or annoyed with the hunters. But the hunters themselves were looking worried about something.

"Phoebe caught a track of either Artemis or Poseidon that headed east, but Grover here says he used his pipe that there is trouble to the east." Thalia stated looking at the rest of us.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. We are, they don't call us hunters from nothing." Phoebe said, I almost fell over, I've never heard Phoebe say something before.

Annabeth seemed to think about what Phoebe had just told us going over the possibilities.

"If Grover said and Thalia said that heading east is our best option, than we should head east." Annabeth concluded.

I agreed with her, if the smart one/ wise one said it was a good idea, then it obviously was the right idea. But I could tell that Percy did not agree with Annabeth or anyone else. It seemed like he wanted to be in charge but he didn't say anything. I'm definitely asking Annabeth about Percy's behavior later.

We all agreed to go east through Oregon and towards Salt Lake City. As we approached the city I could feel what the hunters and Grover were on about, there were monsters here and they were nearby. I looked around the car; everyone could sense what I sensed. The car was quiet with tension as we got closer to Salt Lake.

"Do you reckon we should pull over? See if Grover can use his reed pipes to track where the monsters are?" I asked. The moment I said it, the car was pulled over and Grover got out and we followed him afterwards.

He played a tune with his pipes and we watched as Grover managed to narrow where the monsters where near so we knew to go around them.

"Let's go around, far around avoiding whatever may be waiting for us." Thalia suggested.

"But maybe if we go straight to them, it may lead us to a clue we may need." Percy said looking at us, daring us to challenge him.

"I don't want to risk it." Thalia said, challenging him straight back.

"I agree with Percy." Annabeth said quietly. "We need a clue to lead us to."

Everybody looked at Annabeth, the hunters couldn't believe what she just said and walked back to the car. Percy smiled at her and went back as did Grover. Leaving me and her alone.

"Did I just do the right thing?" She asked.

"I think you did." I said.

The look she gave me told me she wasn't talking to me. As she walked back to the car with me right behind her.

"Are we there yet?" Percy asked, I'm sure that was the 15th time he's asked that question. I swear I could she Thalia just wanting to hit him, but refrained from doing so. We stopped at a building that screamed from the outside that there were monsters in there.

We all got out, not even bothering to answer Percy's question. All walked through the door. There were stone statues at the start then no more as we continue through the building, I could feel that we were being watched. I turned around many times to see if someone was following me, I looked at Percy, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Can you feel that?" I asked openly.

"Yes." Percy answered as we continued forward.

"Feel what?" Annabeth asked. Looking at us confused.

We came to a dead end meeting up with everyone it seemed that none of them could sense what me and Percy did. They could feel the monsters but not being watched.

I could have sworn I heard hissing sounds behind me, but I decided that if they can't feel it then why bother turning around.

I walked around a corner with Annabeth everywhere I turned I could hear it, now apparently so could Annabeth, she turned and her eyes seemed like there was a flash of fear and screamed.

"Nate! Look out!"


	11. Chapter 10: The Sister's Get Revenge

**The Sisters Get Revenge**

"_Nate! Look out!"_

I spun around to face what looked like siblings one with red hair and the other with green hair. Their hair looked like they were hissing at me, until I looked closely I realized that their hair were snakes.

"Run Nate!" Annabeth screamed and put on her invisibility cap. Easy for her to say she can turn invisible. The snake women looked at me.

"Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson." The one with green snakes said coming closer. _This is not my fight, it's Percy's _I realized and ran in the direction Annabeth ran in.

"Son of Poseidon!" One of them screamed. I could hear the hissing noises behind me as I ran and ran and ran trying desperately to find Annabeth. The smart on should know about these creatures.

I continued to run, rounded the corner and went straight into something or someone, with a loud BANG!

"What in Hade's name are you doing?" A girl said not Annabeth, but Thalia.

"Women…with….snake….hair." Was the only thing I could manage to say. But Thalia got the message and pulled me into a room where Annabeth and Phoebe were. Annabeth came forward and pulled me away from the door, while Thalia kept the door open slightly, just enough to peek out of.

"What did they say?" Annabeth asked.

"They just stated that I was the son of Poseidon, but said I was Percy." I said, not trying to hide the confusion in my voice at all.

"I feared they would, unfortunately I cannot go out there as I am the daughter of Athena. But you can. Just lead them to Percy and he will do the rest." Annabeth said, making the plan sound picture perfect.

"I don't have a weapon." I stated very quietly, I felt ashamed for some weird reason.

"You do, your ring is a weapon." Annabeth reminded me.

"How do you know…?"

"Because I've seen it before." Annabeth said, examining my ring while I wore it.

I looked at her, now I felt stupid, how in Hade's name has Annabeth seen this ring, I looked to my right to see Grover and Percy come into the room.

"We will continue this later." Annabeth stated, walking over to talk to Thalia.

I watch as Percy approaches me.

"They're the Gorgon sisters. I killed Medusa so her two sisters are after me Stheno and Euryale." He said, as Annabeth walked over.

"I have a plan, it may sound like suicide, but I believe it will work." She cut off to look at us. "Nate, you go to the water, as you only have the ring with you as your weapon. Percy you get one to chase you and get rid of her."

I looked at her, it definitely sounded like suicide, Percy was happy with this idea, but I know to hell that I wasn't. How does she expect me to fight when I have no training?

She must have seen the look on my face. "I'm sorry Nate, but it's our only option." She truly did look sorry as Percy pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. Once outside and not in the safety of that room we were just in, I tensed there was definitely something nearby.

"Son of Poseidon!" I heard and turned to the direction as one of the gorgon sisters jumped at me.

"Son's of Poseidon sister, two of them." The one with Euryale written on her shirt said, she turned to us and said. "Which one of you is Percy?" She demanded. I knew I wasn't meant to do this but I pointed straight at Percy.

"Ah, good boy, nice try though because you're the eldest son, which makes you Percy." The other, Stheno, said and chased me down towards a water feature. Just my luck.

I faced her as she approached summoned the water with all my might and pushed it at her; I opened my eyes to see a massive burst of water hit Stheno and push her backwards. I swing my arms apart and the water disappeared. Stheno got up slowly and fell over again, I heard the sound of running coming towards me, but I couldn't see anyone running.

Suddenly a swinging sound rang through my ears and the said of a sliced limb. I focused onto the deceased Gorgon and saw her head on the ground. The air shimmered and Annabeth appeared, she held her sword in her hand and walked over to meet me, with that know it all smile on her face.

"Good job." She said, as the group came out of their hidey hole and Percy returned.

"Thanks." I said.

"We should get going." Thalia said, she turned to me. "Nice ring, Nathaniel." She walked passed me and eyed off the ring.

I turned to Annabeth who was looking at the ring to. "Just what exactly can it do?" She asked herself.

I was tempted to answer but I could tell she wasn't talking to me. She sheathed her dagger and walked with the rest of them to the car. I followed her; just maybe today I had managed to win the respect of the rest of the crew.

I walked back to the car, I realized that the Gorgon sisters had just been a decoy, the items must have been held here as there was the sense that something has been there, that is almighty powerful. I hopped back in the car.

"I hope that we all learnt something." Thalia said. "That even thieves play the game of decoys too."

We all decided to continue east, as east still felt right to the hunters. I could see that Percy was losing patience, he wanted to return the trident to father. I just hope that I can live in New York, I don't care about father right now, I just want to enjoy the quest while I could.

The car took off as we headed deeper east, let's hope the road trips aren't this long in future.


	12. Chapter 11: Deeper East

**Chapter 11: Deeper East**

Annabeth's POV

Heading deeper east, I couldn't help myself but look at Nate's ring, the power, the knowledge cramped into a tiny ring. How does it work and who made it? Is it dangerous?

Sometimes being a daughter of Athena, I couldn't help myself, I wanted to know what the ring could do, curse my ADHD.

"Where did you get that?" I asked looking at Nate; it seems that others were thinking the same thing as we all looked at him.

"Umm, my mum brought it for me, the day she left. She wanted me to have it, to keep me safe." He said, very cute how he talks about his mother, I shook those thoughts away, and I had to focus.

This ring could but us in danger, but the fact that his mother trusts him with this power, brings me back to the Iris message he and his mother had. This family must have something against Percy. But what? Nate is obviously older than Percy, no doubt about that. I put it down to jealousy.

But it's not jealousy; it is between their mothers but not the children.

I remembered what Nate said to his mother about just wanting to be accepted. It clicked it dawned on me that maybe Nate wishes to live like a normal demigod. But why wish that lifestyle? A life of danger.

I tried to get rid of my thoughts, this quest is more important. I need to stay focused. Thalia pulled over so Grover could play his reed pipes and does his spell, Nate got out wanting to stretch his legs. I was stuck in the car with Percy.

"Do you like your new brother?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Haven't spoken to him, he's not that bad."

"I get the feeling that your mothers don't like one another."

"No they don't, mum told me that I should never go west." He said looking at Nate. "And now I know why."

"Ok." Was all I said plain and simple. I got out of the car, this is their game to play and get to the bottom off. Not mine.

I approached Thalia; she seemed busy so I just walked around for a little while. _The moment you seek is not far away. _The voice said, mother was clearly invading my mind, but to be honest when didn't she?

I wonder what she meant. What am I seeking? Of course I'm looking for answers. But what else am I seeking?

Maybe I should tell mother next time not to speak in riddles, I love riddles but not when the quest depended on them, especially hard ones.

I walked back to the car, seeing Nate and Percy on two opposite ends of the clearing. It really did paint the differences between the siblings.

Grover looked pained by the news of going deeper east, by the hunters requested that we go east. We all hopped back in the car. More road trip time. I looked at Grover seeing the look on his face; I knew that trouble was ahead. We decided to press on. I found myself staring at Nate's ring, it's feels powerful, I don't know whether or not to trust that ring.

All in good timing. I thought to myself. Let's hope it's not far away.


	13. Chapter 12: Splitting Up For Good

**Chapter 12: Splitting Up For Good.**

Nate's POV

We were deeper east than ever, there was tension in the car as Percy had just finished arguing with Thalia. Their fighting was getting ridiculous; Annabeth, Grover and I just sat back and watched as Phoebe fought Percy and Thalia fight Percy. And I have had enough.

"Ok! Time out!" I yelled and Thalia pulled over.

"Yes _Nate, _are you on your _brothers _side?" Thalia asked.

"No, I've had enough with all this fighting." I admitted as we all got out of this car.

And Percy started up again.

"I think we should find father's trident first!"

"No we should find Artemis' bow first!" Thalia retorted it looked like they were locking horns.

This went on for at least a good hour. Annabeth palmed herself in the head, as if she had expected this and turned and walked away. I followed her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, I felt sorry for her, her friends were always fighting.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I sat down next to her she was holding and rubbing a necklace with an owl on it, her mother's symbol.

"Trying to get guidance from your mother?"

"Yes, I pray she helps me with this situation."

"Percy and Thalia fighting?" I asked.

"No, something else." She said looking away; she refused to look at me.

"Ok, I will leave now." I said, I was getting the vibes she didn't want me there.

I turned to leave. "Nate." I turned looking back down at her back.

"Thank you for caring and wondering, you're not as bad as your brother, I hope your father sees that." She said and with that I knew it was time to leave her.

I walked back to the car where Percy and Thalia were still arguing.

"Why don't we split up and go our own ways?" I asked, they all turned to look at me.

"Why?" Thalia demanded.

"Because we are losing time, with all this arguing. Maybe we should split up so one group can get the bow and the other gets the trident."

They considered it, Annabeth walked back and stood next to me.

"I agree, we should split up, there is six of us after all." She said.

"But…." Percy started and was cut off.

"Shut up, seaweed brain, I agree with you two. Phoebe and I will go and you four can take the car." Thalia said.

It was resolved more quickly than what I thought it would be. Maybe Thalia knew this would happen or maybe she was desperate to get out there and look for Artemis' bow instead of helping us.

We all parted our own ways, Annabeth waved to Thalia and drove east, Grover thinks that the place we should next go is east and he believes it will be close to Oklahoma. Why travel that far? But Annabeth agreed with him, she believed in his tracking skills, where I still didn't believe in them as much as she did.

We took it in turns driving place to place. Stopping and starting so everyone drove and everyone got a rest. A part of me wondered how Phoebe and Thalia were going to travel, but then again they always looked like they had a trick up their sleeves.

"What's the deal with the hunters?" I asked Annabeth.

"They pledge themselves to Artemis, become immortal and join the hunt with Artemis. They however, do not like boys, as Artemis is a maiden. It is forbidden for them to be near boys."

"It sounds like you know them well."

"I was thinking about becoming a hunter." Annabeth admitted.

"Oh, what stopped you?" I asked.

Annabeth nudged her head towards Percy.

"There was a time where the fame and leadership didn't get to his head. And that was the time I liked him and didn't want to leave him behind." She admitted, I felt sorry for her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The power got to his head. And he became more like his father." She said focusing on the window.

I stayed silent, what was I meant to say?

"Just promise me one thing Nate." She said she must have read my mind. "Don't ever change."

I looked at her, she was trying to tell me something, but it was coded. Damn Athena. Well at least I thought it was.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Is it my turn to drive?" Percy asked from behind us.

"I suppose it is Percy. You and goat boy can be in front." Annabeth said.

Annabeth and I climbed into the back as Percy took the wheel.

I kept my distance from Annabeth, not knowing about her deal with Percy, but something told me that when they spoke to each other earlier that their deal must have changed. Annabeth feel asleep as her head feel on my shoulder as I too feel asleep, it had been a long day.


	14. Chapter 13: Clash

**Chapter 13: Clash**

Nate's POV

We drove for hours and a lot of days to get to Oklahoma. Why Oklahoma? I don't know. Grover seems set on this place so we must go with him.

I looked at Annabeth she looked just like how I was feeling. We both seemed to think that Oklahoma was not the way to go, but we went with it anyway. The car came to the end of the road, another dead end. We have been through at least five dead ends now. I was getting frustrated and so was Annabeth we decided to go to a public place and pick up the pieces.

"Sonny." An old lady said looking at both me and Percy, the dog barked at us and watched us too.

I looked at Grover, he looked like he could smell something and watched the old lady walk towards us, her appearance started to change. She was up to something; Annabeth got the idea of what is happening.

"Run!" She yelled, I didn't need to be told twice.

We ran down the street ignoring the looks we were getting from pedestrians on the side of the road and on the walk path. I heard a mortal scream, I turned and looked, the monster was chasing us and the mortal could see through the mist, the mortal ran into the store and hid back under a table.

Mortals could be so weird, I thought. We kept on running.

"It's your fault." Percy said looking at me; he was accusing me of something. "You smell good to them because you're the eldest."

"That's not true Percy." Annabeth said. "You know better than him since you are trained and you have had encounters with echidna before."

Echidna, what a name, it reminds me of the animal that has spikes on its back. I bit back a laugh and focused on the run not Percy and Annabeth fighting.

They keep going and going about whose fault it was and who's in charge.

"Hey! Let's just focus about the task on hand." I said, meeting the eye of both of them.

We all walked in silence, for some reason Annabeth came up behind me and grabbed my arm and clung to it.

What the hell? Ah well, I'm just going to go with it. If Annabeth was doing something, she must be doing it for a reason. We continued to walk until, my knees hurt. We stopped to have lunch and Grover kept his nose on trying to figure out where Echidna was.

Percy was staring at me and Annabeth was leaned against me. I'm in the middle here and I don't like it.

I was too tried to care. All I wanted to do was find where we should be going and head there. Oklahoma was not where we needed to be. I didn't need to be a child of Athena to know that.

Suddenly a woman with black curly hair walked in, Annabeth immediately released my arm and sat up straight, and she looked over and smiled. She walked towards us and sat down next to Annabeth. She took off her sunglasses, showing a pair of grey eyes, I noticed who this person is. Annabeth smiled and hugged her. Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

"Hello children, Annabeth." She said nodding at her daughter.

"I'm here to deliver a message of help."

We all looked at her, wondering what she was going to say.

"You need to head north, to a place where one of you were born, destined to be ignored until that person was a teenager." She announced.

A lump formed in my throat, I knew who it was, and it was me. I was born in Wisconsin. I waited, I saw Athena look at me, but I wanted Annabeth to figure it out.

"I wish to speak to you daughter." She said as her and Annabeth got up to leave.

The table was silent and awkward; Annabeth came in with minutes to spare smiling. She must have good news I hopes she has good news.

"Time to head north." She said as we all followed her out into the car and drive up north. I looked at Percy who looked back; this was going to be a long road trip.


	15. Chapter 14: Understanding Athena

**Chapter 14: Understanding Athena**

Nate's POV

Having a helping hand from a goddess is good but it's not good when it's damn Athena. I'm grateful and all but her of all people, maybe we should teach her how to speak normal english. Annabeth looked happy about something. What did her mother tell her?

I knew that her little coded message was about where I was born, Wisconsin, Bradford Beach area. How do I tell these guys I know where father's trident is? If this quest ends then what's going to happen to me? I know that I don't want to go back into my closet that father oh so wishes me to be in.

"You ok Nate?" Annabeth asked looking at me.

"Yes, just thinking."

"Well I was thinking that you know the answer to my mother's coded message. After all she did look at you."

Damn it, she saw right through me.

"I don't want to guess, but I think I know where it is. But I don't want to tell." I admitted.

"That's not your chose Nate. We have to have the items back by summer solstice." She said giving me a firm, but friendly stare.

I looked out the window; do I want this journey to end? Do I want to go back to Malibu? Annabeth seemed to understand what I was thinking.

"Your father, Nate, has no say in you being at camp, he may not like you but if you want to you can go."

"I don't want to be his secret, which will be locked away from existence." I admitted again, what is it with me and admitting things to Annabeth?

"Our live may seem great but it's not always good." She warned.

"Going up as a child of the big three I still get into danger and without training is a bad combination."

"You do have a point; now tell me where you were born."

"Fine." I sighed.

Percy decided to wake at that very moment.

"I was born in New York." He said, Annabeth glared at him through the windscreen.

Our moment was ruined. As it always is by Percy, I always get close to helping my fellow quest members and then Percy listens in.

"I know Percy, that isn't north from here, it's north east." Annabeth said turning to me as she drove the car. Man I got nervous when she did that.

With that Percy shut up and looked out the window. He and I were doing the exact same thing, Annabeth poked my shoulder. She wanted to know the answer, but I wasn't going to tell her. Not yet anyway. Or maybe I should. I was trying to understand something. Did Athena know of my existence?

I looked towards Annabeth and asked. "Did your mother know that Poseidon is my father?"

"No, she did not."

Damn it, back to the closet that I call home after this quest. I was more upbeat at the start than what I am now. I am realizing that my journey is coming to an end. I want to go to the camp so bad, but I wonder where mother is. I decided next time we stop I will try to send a Iris message to her. I got to know where she is and what she believes is the right thing to do.

"I just thought you'd like to know that Percy and I broke up last night. It was a mutual agreement." Annabeth muttered to me.

Why was she telling me this? She is incredibly confusing. I made up my mind; I was going to tell Annabeth where I lived and was born. The quicker this quest is done the quicker I can confront father.

"Hey Annabeth." I said.

"Yes Nate."

"Would you like me to answer your mother's coded message?"

"Yes, I'm dying to know, I hate not knowing a challenge mother puts out to me."

"Ok." I said smiling to myself.

I saw Percy lean forward, he obviously wanted to know where we were heading.

"I was born in Wisconsin."

The car was silent. Annabeth was thinking it through; Percy had leant back into his seat and closed his eyes.

"Where in Wisconsin were you born?" Percy asked, now that I didn't expect.

I looked at Annabeth and smiled. "Milwaukee, near Bradford beach area."

"That narrows it down." Annabeth said with a smile.

"Milwaukee here we come." Percy muttered in the back seat.

We took off towards Wisconsin, time to receive father's trident.


	16. Chapter 15: Wisconsin

**Chapter 15: Wisconsin**

Annabeth's POV

Driving to Wisconsin, I noticed that there was tension and excitement in the car. I wanted to return home and so did everyone else. But I hoped that Nate would stay at the camp. I looked at him; he was looking out his window. No doubt he hoped that Poseidon would accept him, but I got the feeling that he will fulfill the prophecy and do something that will make Percy regret taking him on this quest. But what? Will Nathaniel do something or will Poseidon do something?

Unfortunately I have no time to think about what may happen as we just entered the border of Wisconsin. Next stop Milwaukee. We continued to drive, we looked at all the monuments we could and watch the road at the same time. Grover had woken up and started to get nervous. We must be near something.

It took longer than what I thought it would to get to Milwaukee. But we had time, or I thought that we had time to re think and collect our memories from this quest as it had been an eventful one. For starters, Percy and I broke up and the daughters of Aphrodite would love that, but it was true and real. Our agreement as our fighting got worse. It was the only solution and I'm glad that Percy and I saw what was wrong and fixed it in a nice way.

In a way I was sad to finish this quest as it means that I don't get to see Thalia anymore until the hunters come to camp. This was very rare. But also excited to see how many new kids were at camp and to see my sister Amber and all my siblings. I wanted Nate to stay as this camp is his family and his heritage.

We drove closer to Milwaukee, this quest is almost over. But I got the feeling that it was only the beginning. The beginning to a new life I hope. We had gone through too much over the past years. We had just defeated Kronos. And the next thing we knew we were being thrown into a new quest. How is the enemy this time?

Well I know that something is wrong with nature as the Cyclops seem to be siding with one team at the moment and the gods were now quiet besides their claiming of their children. They can now come down and visit us but they chose not to.

We had just crossed into Milwaukee and heading towards Bradford Beach area. Now we demigods could sense that something was wrong. We got out of the car and walked across the beach. There was nothing here. Nate seemed to be thinking and leaded us towards a road, more in particular a house. We walked in put could feel nothing, we searched everywhere but we found nothing.

We walked back to the beach and found a deserted shed; something was off about this shed. We walked in one by one to come face to face with Poseidon's trident. This is just too easy. But something moved inside the shed. A person, the man came forward into the light. Nothing could prepare us for the betrayal of a person we called our friend. He had survived in New York when we thought he was dead. He stepped forward and the air seemed to stop as we were greeted by Michael Yew. He took a step forward and everything just stopped as he drew his sword and charged.


	17. Chapter 16: The Hunters

**Chapter 16: The Hunters**

Thalia's POV

I wonder how Annabeth is going. I admit I do miss her. Phoebe and I had managed to find Artemis's bow easily. To our concern was that it was so easy to find our goddess bow. We both got the feeling that it was Poseidon's trident that was stolen for a reason; the bow was just a decoy to get us to leave the campers.

It took a while to convince Phoebe to go help the campers. After all we were hunters and immortal. I'm only going back to help out Annabeth. I feel as if I owe it to her, she has been stuck with three boys since we ditched her. I hope she did something about Percy. He was becoming a problem with always wanting to be the leader. But it's in his blood; from his father of course he would want to be.

I ran with our wolves to Oklahoma. Our Goddess has called us there. It must be to do with Annabeth. Phoebe was trudging along behind me. I know that normal hunters would not be happy to help men, but of course with my past of being around men, made me the _nicest _hunter of them all.

"Thalia." Artemis said as we made it into Oklahoma. "Annabeth and the campers are in great danger."

She looked worried. I haven't seen the Goddess worried in a long time. But she was now, which meant that something wasn't right.

"Go to Milwaukee in Wisconsin, in the Bradford Beach area. That is where you will find them."

And with that we were gone. Phoebe raced up beside me.

"Are they worth it?" She asked.

"Yes Phoebe they are." I answered looking at her. "They are our strongest Demigods and also my friends."

I pushed myself harder to get there in time. I had no idea what to except, but let us pray that Annabeth has a plan. As she always says to new comers. _Athena always always has a plan._

Let us pray again that it will be true and we will reach Annabeth as she discovers her plan.

I hope they are ok.

We reached Bradford Beach; I loved how we have the ability to get to places quicker than demigods could. We ran up and down the beach, looking for them, our wolves joined in our search, with no such luck.

I sat down and thought. I just happened to look over my shoulder; there was an old run down shed, that wasn't here when we first came. I signaled for Phoebe to follow, as I ran up to it and peeked inside.

There stood all of them looking at a reflection of Michael Yew. How could I signal that it really wasn't him? The monster was lurching around in here and the boys were too busy looking a Michael, the monster got up behind the reflection. And was about to strike Annabeth with a dagger.

"What out Annabeth!" I yelled as the monster stopped and everyone came back to their senses.

Everyone picked up their weapons and got ready for a fight.

"Just like old times." I muttered as I stood next to Annabeth, she smiled at me and nodded.

Together we charged, as it may be the last time I see my friends and fight along side them.


	18. Chapter 17: Trident

**Chapter 17: Trident**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

As Thalia shouted at Annabeth, I collided straight into her to get her out of harm's way, as the monster just missed us with its fist. The illusion or reflection moved to give us a view of the monster. A Cyclops.

I ran and went behind cover; the others followed my example and did the same. It was funny how I knew about the monsters but not how to defeat them. I looked at Annabeth she looked like she was thinking so much that I thought her brain would explode. I ran up the top of the stairs, maybe if I get the trident, I can flee with it while someone keeps the Cyclops busy.

I got to the top when all of a sudden a giant fist knocked me back down the stairs. I fell on my back, but the adrenaline kept me going. I ran over to Annabeth who was still thinking and grabbed her shoulders, she seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Annabeth, I have an idea." I stated, she looked at me, I noticed that Thalia was with her. I soon understood that both Thalia and Annabeth didn't like Cyclops.

She looked at me, eager for me to continue.

"Percy, Grover and Phoebe have to keep the Cyclops distracted, while we go get the trident." I explained, it was a crazy idea but in this situation any idea seemed good.

Annabeth and Thalia nodded and told the others the plan, while I braced myself to be thrown back down stairs. The girls came up behind me and the distracters started on their job, which luckily for us, meant that the Cyclops had their full attention on them. Annabeth and I charged forward, the Cyclops heard us and whacked us back down the stairs, Thalia tried her luck and the same fate met her halfway.

"Fall back." Annabeth muttered to me. "He can hear us running."

Annabeth and Thalia retreated; there was no hope in Hade's domain that I was going to give up. I pushed myself forward ad up the stairs and hid in the first shadow. The Cyclops looked but didn't hear me anymore or see me. I bolted to the next shadow and hid. Then I crept my way closer to the Trident.

Unfortunately the Cyclops decided to move back, I could see Annabeth and the rest of them watching me. If this isn't good enough for the gods then I don't know what is. I grabbed the Trident and ran out of the shed with the others following me. The Cyclops ran behind us and followed us as we dived straight into the water. Underwater everyone panicked I could see Percy creating an air bubble for a couple of them and motioned for me to do the same.

I created a bubble that Annabeth and Thalia were in and both used our powers to make the current drag us away. A hand grabbed my ankle; I looked down to see the Cyclops smiling at me, with those big white teeth. I struggled trying to twist my ankle out of his grip. I looked over to see Percy swimming back.

Annabeth yelled something about Percy have something heel. I watched as Percy used his sea powers to push the current in the correct direction and push the Cyclops away. Now that looked easy, but maybe there is a challenge later on. Or I hope there is. I couldn't help but feel jealous towards Percy, he had all the training and all the skill to handle a sword and use his powers.

The current seemed to push us all the way to some place. We emerged, I was staring and standing in a camp ground, my excitement kicked in, I had made it. A half horse, half man thing ran up to us and saw the Trident in my hand.

"Newcomer, welcome to Camp Half – Blood." He said with a smile. "I'm Chiron, by the way."

"Chiron, we need transportation to Olympus." Percy said, breaking the friendly vibe we had going here.

"Of course." Chiron said walking through the crowd of people with us behind him. He led us up the hill and to a waiting van, how did they know we were coming? "Artemis sent us a message." He explained he must have read my mind.

We all jumped in and the guy with many eyes raced through the city of Manhattan and dropped us off in front of the Empire State Building. He dropped us off and left.

"Can we get up to the 600th floor please?" Annabeth said to the man at the counter. She pointed towards the Trident I was holding, the man's eyes went wide.

"You may." He said handing us the keys.

We went up to the elevator and Annabeth put the key in to the 600th floor.

"Next stop Mount Olympus." Thalia said.

I couldn't hold my excitement, Olympus here we come.


	19. Chapter 18: Olympus

**Chapter 18: Olympus**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

The elevator zoomed up like we were in a roller coaster, with crap music. The elevator doors swung open, I looked at Annabeth she didn't look amazed as I did. There were merchants everywhere and the minor gods parted so we could get through. I was still holding Poseidon's trident.

"You better run boy, they are getting impatient." A minor god said to me and pointed at court of the gods.

So we did, we ran up the stairs, I was trying so hard not to trip up the stairs. I swear that if they have a suggestion box I will suggest less stairs and just hills. We reached the top and the doors opened for us, we were invited by the sound of arguing, I walked in and stopped dead when I saw how huge these gods were. They were HUGE.

I continued to walk and the talking died down to watch me approach Poseidon with his trident, Thalia did the same with Phoebe and stood at the foot of Artemis's throne. I approached the guy in fishing gear and a Hawaiian shirt. I lifted it up to him and he took it. But I yanked it away from him before he could get a grip.

"Can I now live like a normal Demigod or will you ship my mother and I further away from your golden boy Percy?"

"No. You must go back to California."

The throne room was silent, Poseidon refused to look at me, I handed him his stupid trident and walked over to Percy. I reached him and punched him across the face. He at me blinking, clutching his face.

"Since I can't do anything to Poseidon, I decided I got hit you. That's from my mother."

I turned to leave, this is ridiculous, why am I told to leave? I am the eldest and stronger than Percy.

"Turn around punk." A voice said, I turned to be face to face with Ares, the god of war.

"What do you want?" I demanded, in other circumstance I would be polite, but not today.

"I will ignore that, I see your power, maybe I can offer you to stay in New York." Ares said looking at me.

I stared at him, why would he want me to stay?

"No thank you, I will return to California. Forget that I exist."

I continued to leave, I walked down the stairs that led to the bottom of Olympus and turned right down the street.

"Nathaniel!" Annabeth yelled coming after me, I picked up the pace and continued to walk when I went straight into something or someone. I looked up; it was Athena and Aphrodite looking down at me. Annabeth had caught up and grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back to the court room.

"Daughter, go back to the court, my sister and I wish to talk to him." Athena said, Annabeth tried to talk but was cut off with a firm stare and she ran back up to the court.

I stared at the goddesses. "Let me guess you're here to tell me how much you hate Poseidon?" I asked looking straight at Athena.

"Sadly no, I'm here to tell you to live in New York with your mother. We all voted and we agreed to let you stay." She announced. My eyes went wide.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "How did you get Poseidon to allow that?"

"A vote, majority won. So you stay." Aphrodite announced, taking my arm and walking with my back up the stairs.

We were back in the court, Percy still clutching his face and Annabeth came to stand next to me.

"You have done well heroes, but you sure took your time." Artemis said.

"Sorry my lady." Phoebe said, causing Artemis and Thalia to smile.

Poseidon was still watching Percy and I. He looked like he was thinking how to best ditch me and mum to run away. But I got the feeling that Zeus was glaring daggers at me.

"Three sons Poseidon?" He said looking at his brother. "I thought we had an agreement."

"I thought that Nathaniel would stay in California, but his stupid mother had to tell him at a young age. You can't blame me for not keeping him away."

"Yeah we can." I muttered. Athena looked at me and smiled. I got the feeling that she liked how I opposed my father in everything.

"Be quiet Bradshaw." Poseidon said looking at me. "I was keeping Percy safe from you."

"What makes you think I would hurt Percy, defying you is so much more fun."

The court was quiet, some god's were smiling, I guessed they were the ones who didn't like Poseidon.

"Head back to camp, campers." Zeus said. "You have done your job."

We walked away and headed towards the elevator, Annabeth couldn't wipe the smile off her face while Percy refused to look at me. The elevator went back down and we were greeted by the guy with many eyes and headed back to camp. Let the fun begin.


	20. Chapter 19: Camp

**Chapter 19: Camp**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

The trip back to camp from Olympus was short. I looked over at Annabeth who seemed excited to head back to camp, she felt me looking and smiled at me.

"Is camp good?" I asked.

"It is, I get to see my family again." She said with a smile. Easy for Annabeth to say, her mother seemed nice.

We pulled up at a hill and we got out and walked down together. A mass of people had swarmed down at the bottom of the hill, a young girl came running up and hugged Annabeth, while a crowd of girls swarmed Percy. I looked for Annabeth's reaction but she didn't seem to care. She was too busy enjoying being greeted by her family members. I walked down to the hill and towards Chiron, as I did many people looked at me weirdly.

"Young camper." He acknowledged.

"You're Chiron right?"

"Yes, you are?"

"Nathaniel Bradshaw, son of Poseidon." I said trying to not say Poseidon's name with so much hatred.

"Ah Percy's younger brother."

"Older actually, I'm older than him by six months." I butted in; I hate being considered the youngest.

"I see, I would like to speak to you in private if you don't mind." He said, I followed into the big white house and sat down next to him.

"Now Nathaniel, I can sense you dislike you family." He started looking at me.

"Of course I do, how would you feel being locked away and told by Poseidon himself to stay away from New York, so mother doesn't cross paths with Percy's mother and I'm not anywhere near Percy. Locked away like a secret."

He studied me, someone had entered the room. A man with a tiger stripped Hawaiian shirt came in with purple eyes and black hair. He came and sat down, he looked awfully familiar.

"This is Mr. D, our camps director." Chiron explained.

"Dionysus." I muttered, that's why he was familiar.

"Poseidon's lest favorite child." He responded.

"As I was saying, are you okay with sharing a cabin with Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, I'm fine with it, just as long as I'm not seen as Percy's younger brother." I said, Annabeth came into the house, just as I finished.

"Just in time, Annabeth show Nathaniel his cabin." Chiron said, seeing the potential in Annabeth appearing. I left with Annabeth and headed towards the cabin area.

The cabins were all different and unique in their own way; Annabeth showed me her cabin first, number six, pretty much a brainiac's work shop. I was introduced to her family one by one. A guy Malcolm seemed to eye me with suspicion as if he deemed Annabeth introducing new people to her family is rare.

We finally headed to the Poseidon cabin; we walked in and took in the scene in front of us. Percy with some of the Aphrodite girls with him. I turned to Annabeth, maybe she wanted to leave but she stopped me.

"Come make yourself comfortable, this is your home."

We walked through and I chose the bunk that ways nowhere near Percy's, one of the Aphrodite girls spotted me.

"Aw is this your baby brother?" She asked Percy.

"No I'm six months older than him." I said, I got the feeling I was going to be saying that a lot.

"Ah, well welcome to Camp Half Blood." She said. "Oh and you don't mind do you Annabeth?"

"No I dumped him for these exact reasons." Annabeth said grabbing me and leaving the Poseidon cabin.

We walked around and eventually headed to dinner, it was nice to see the amounts of other people. I sat at the Poseidon table. And dinner was underway until Chiron announced a capture the flag game and the new arrivals.

"Nathaniel Bradshaw, Percy's eldest sibling has arrived." Chiron announced, everyone looked at me and whispered to the others around them. I saw Annabeth and smiled at her.

"I want you all to make him feel welcome." He finished, with that said everyone was off to spare time while I decided to send an Iris message to mum. Annabeth had come with me too for some reason.

I found a fountain in my cabin and did the prayer to Iris.

"Show me Rachael Bradshaw." I said, unfortunately I had no idea where she is.

Luckily for me an image appeared with mum sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mum!" I yelled to get her attention; she almost dropped the paper she was holding.

"Nate, where are you? Can we come back to New York?" She asked.

"We sure can, I'm at the camp right now, the gods did a vote and we won our case to live in New York." I announced. Mum got up and started dancing with happiness.

"Mum." I whined. "Somebody else besides me is here."

"Oh, sorry Nate." She said looking at Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She announced herself to my mother.

"Nice to meet you." She turned to me. "I will see you soon."

And with that the connection was broken and Annabeth went to her cabin as it was getting late. I jumped into bed and Percy came in fifteen minutes later. The lights were out and I feel into a happy sleep, maybe things with start to pick up from here. For the better I hope.


	21. Chapter 20: Fight

**Chapter 20: Fight**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

I awoke to the sound on water, it made me in to pee more than anything. I got and dressed, on my way to breakfast Annabeth joined me half way.

We walked up together and got many stares and looks as we got our breakfast together, she sat with her family; I sat at the table with Percy. He nudged me when I sat down.

"When are you asking her out?" He asked nudging his head towards Annabeth.

"I don't think that it is none of your business Percy."

"But we are brothers." He retorted.

"We are brothers by blood but not by bond." I said to him, maybe a bit too loud.

Percy stood up to leave as did the Aphrodite daughters. "See you at capture the flag."

And with that he was gone. Capture the flag was at lunch time, so I spent the day with Annabeth, listening to her architecture talk and raising questions when I felt the need too. I just wanted to help when she was having troubles.

"What are the teams for capture the flag?" I asked her, she put down her sketch pad and looked at me.

"Athena cabin is with: Poseidon, Apollo, Aphrodite, Iris, Nike, Hecate and Tyche." She explained.

"I'm sure there are more cabins than that?" I asked.

"No, because of you and Percy we lose a cabin." She explained.

I just looked at the water, used my powers to create a ball and play with it in my hands. Annabeth just watched me and looked impressed.

"That's great control you have, better than Percy's control." She mused and seemed to take note of it.

The horn sounded, Chiron made his speech and we went off in our teams, I was given a sword, amour and a helmet. Annabeth gave me my ring secretly.

"This will help us win." She said and told me I was stationed near the creek our flag.

"Percy and Nate, you cannot be on the same team, you are too powerful." Chiron said. Percy automatically walked over to the other team that received some booing and cheering. Annabeth however looked pleased with this, as if she knew exactly what his plan was.

The horn sounded and I watched them run into battle. I took off my helmet and waited. I noticed for some reason the gods had decided to watch from my side for some reason. I walked over to the creek and watched as someone in red came running in, I decided as I noticed it was Percy I was going to surprise him, I used my powers to absorb myself as water. Annabeth was captured and the whole camp was watching, show time.

Percy leant forward to touch the flag. But I sent a squirt of water to hit him in the face. He turned to look at me and then turned around again. I rose from the water and everyone gasped. I walked up behind him and he swung his sword at me, I ducked and pushed him over.

The gods all leant forward and watched in silent.

"Ah Nathaniel, don't you know when your unwanted?" Percy asked, I punched him in the face.

"Oh I do know what it's like in Poseidon's shadow. I have decided to come out of his shadow and make your life miserable." I explained as our swords met.

"Yes you are the eldest one aren't you?" He asked. "Six months is it?"

"Sure is." I seriously felt like a Jedi at this moment swinging backwards and forwards.

"Damn it would suck that father never wanted to meet you and decided to stay with my mother." Percy taunted.

"Well Percy, at least my mum had the guts to tell me who my father was, it made me stronger than you when it comes to power control. Your Achilles heel won't save you now." I said, dodging his strike.

"Prove it."

So I did, I raised my arms and the whole creek rose in the air and I got ready to aim it straight at him. The people behind me gasped.

"Oh shit." Percy said and turned to flee.

But I slammed him with the water trapping him in a vortex. I flung him right into the Aphrodite girls, which he hit with full impact. I walked over as he tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Mother always said that at the end of the day, the truthful parent and the unwanted child will rise to prove that you are just a toy and a fool." I said, punching him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Annabeth had a smile on as our team members came running down with the banner of the other teams and cheered with joy. We had won!

We had a massive party and a celebration; it has been a long time since we had won a capture the flag with Percy on the opposite team. We partied into the night, I spent most of the night with Annabeth, which was nice to see her happy again and with her family. I felt bad for letting slip with Percy but it had to be done. I was tapped on the shoulder by Athena.

"We need to talk." She said, I looked at Annabeth who looked curious but nodded for me to go.

I followed Athena out; just what does she want to talk to me about. We rounded a corner where all the female goddesses were, they stood as if they had been expecting me. Just what is this about?


	22. Chapter 21: The Deal

**Chapter 21: The Deal**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

Athena pulled my away and spoke to me in front of all the female goddess.

"You are better than your brother. And we like how powerful you are." Artemis said.

"Thank you, what's this got to do with anything?" I asked them.

"We see your hatred for Poseidon good; it will mean that you will listen to other gods and goddesses." Athena explained.

"Is there something going on?" I asked getting a little bit confused.

"There is something going on that Poseidon hid from us, until now, it's time to get revenge." Aphrodite explained.

"Ah, you want to us me as a toy to get back at Poseidon." I stated.

"I wouldn't call you at toy Nate, a weapon maybe." Artemis said.

"I thought you didn't talk to guys." I said to her.

"I talk to _guys, _but I stay true to being a maiden." She explained.

"Ah ok."

"So what do you say?"Hera asked. "Get back at your father for us?"

I thought about it, it was a good idea, but hey I'm trying to break into the scene here and make friends.

"I will think about it and get back to you." I said.

"How long?" Aphrodite asked.

"This time tomorrow night." I said, thinking it would give me a day to think about it. "Can I talk to Annabeth about it?" I asked Athena.

She nodded and smiled at me. "Of course you can, my daughter can give you guidance."

I said farewell to the goddesses and walked back to where I thought Annabeth was, but she wasn't there. I continued to walk around looking for her. But I found her by the Poseidon cabin.

"Annabeth?" I asked, she turned to face me. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and nudged her head towards the cabin. "I figured that because Percy has company in there tat you'd like to stay in Athena cabin."

I nodded and walked into the cabin.

"Who is it?" Percy demanded.

"Me, I'm getting my stuff." I said, walking into the room, not even daring to look at Percy.

I grabbed my stuff and went outside to Annabeth, who walked with me to her cabin. Athena met us at the door.

"He can stay for as long as he likes." She said to Annabeth, she looked at me as if she was helping me with my decision.

I nodded at the Goddess and made myself comfortable on the mattress and doona Annabeth had set up for me that was directly next to her bunk, as she was on bottom. I climbed into bed.

"Hey Annabeth." I said.

"Yes Nate."

"I was wondering if you could help me with something, I need a bit of wisdom to help me with this problem."

She chuckled and said. "Of course."

I smiled at her answer, as her young sister Amber, jumped on me.

"What is he doing in here?" She asked Annabeth.

"He's staying with us." Annabeth answered smiling at her sister. "Do you want me to help you?"

She nodded her head and outstretched her arms and Annabeth picked her up. She picked up her nine year old sister as if she wasn't that heavy. They came back and Amber was fully dressed and ready for bed.

She sat up reading for a while before Annabeth called nights out. The room was so dark.

"Good night Nate." Annabeth said.

"Good night Nate." Amber said too.

I smiled. "Good night Annabeth." Then turned my attention towards Amber's direction. "Good night Amber."

I fell asleep as good dreams came to me, I felt like I was being watched by the Goddesses, but you know I was tired and couldn't be bothered to make a decision then and there. I needed to think about it, weigh out the pro and cons. I sighed, tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	23. Chapter 22: The Decision

**Chapter 22: The Decision**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

I was poked awake by Annabeth's younger sister, Amber. I smiled and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed and ran to wake Annabeth up. The sleepy head had woken and had bed hair.

"Good morning Annabeth." I said.

She grumbled in response. Malcolm came over to me. "She's not a morning person." He said, explaining why she didn't respond the way she usually does.

I took the hint and got up to get to breakfast. I walked towards the dinning pavilion when something light jumped on me; Amber had scaled her way up my back. I walked into the pavilion; I saw that all the gods and goddesses were sitting at their table.

Annabeth pulled her sister off me and walked to the table where her mother was. The goddesses all seemed to stare at me as I grabbed my food and sat at the other side of the table, far away from Poseidon and Percy. Poseidon sighed and looked at me.

"Your mother is now living in New York." He announced, the talking seemed to die down and listen to our conversation.

"I know." I said starting to eat my food.

"You know that I don't like it." He continued. "Percy's mother could walk straight into her on the street."

"That's your problem not mine." I said. "You were the one who decided to make Percy's mother pregnant."

Poseidon gave up and went back to his food. Percy however did not look too pleased.

"What would his mother do?" Percy asked.

"She won't hurt her; I'm more worried about Sally finding out." Poseidon said.

"Maybe you should have thought about that, before you made her pregnant." I added.

"Are you saying I'm a mistake?" Percy demanded. "I'm pretty sure you are."

Now things on the table were becoming uncomfortable.

"I would learn to control your temper Percy." I said with a smile.

He looked furious; he grabbed the cup he was drinking out off.

"Percy don't!" Poseidon yelled.

Too late through Percy had flung the water at me, I waved my hand that had my ring on it, turned the water away and hit Percy square on the face. He blinked, not believing what he just saw.

"Why is he stronger than me?" Percy demanded looking straight at Poseidon.

"Because his mother told him at a young age who his father was. This allowed him to get extra years of training." Poseidon explained.

"I like to think it's because I am the eldest." I said with a smirk on my face.

Percy stalked off and Poseidon gave me a look and disappeared. I was left on the table by myself, I decided to continue eating. I felt the eyes of everyone on me, but I ignored them.

Breakfast finished and I waited for Annabeth as we had decided we would walk together and talk about the goddess' proposal. We walked to the lake and watched kids canoe in the lake.

"What did they offer you?" Annabeth asked.

"They wanted me to be their weapon against Poseidon, as they want revenge." I explained.

Annabeth frowned at that. "Revenge for what?"

"They said something about keeping me a secret and my hatred towards my father."

"Do you hate your father?" Annabeth asked putting down her book and looking at me.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"That's a start." Annabeth muttered.

"Your mother said that you would help me or give guidance about my decision."

"Ah ok, you came to the right person." She said closing her book and walking towards her cabin. I followed her in and sat down on my makeshift bed.

"Now it's time to decide where your loyalties lie." Annabeth said. "With Poseidon or the other gods and goddesses."

I thought about it. I honestly had no idea.

"I will let you think about it." She said, climbing on her bed and going to sleep.

I decided to get some rest too. Using my powers seemed to drain me more than usual. I feel asleep to dreams that helped prompt ideas as to where my loyalties lie. I decided that when I wake up, I will decide.


	24. Chapter 23: The Help

**Chapter 23: The Help**

Nathaniel "Nate" POV

I awoke from my short nap. Annabeth was sitting on her bed waiting for me to wake up. She had her laptop on her lap and seemed to be making notes about what was on the computer screen. I tried to sneak up behind her but she slammed her laptop shut and turned to look at me.

"Damn." I muttered, she smiled and patted the spot next to her.

I sat down next to her; she turned to face with expecting something.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" She asked, jumping straight to the hardest question.

"You had to choose the hard question first." I muttered.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Sometime it's easier to answer the hardest question."

"Where do your loyalties lie?" I asked her.

"My loyalties lie with my mother and every god besides Poseidon." Annabeth said. "My mother has a rivalry with Poseidon."

I looked at her, how many other people didn't have loyalties with Poseidon?

"Ok, I have decided." I announced, Annabeth leant forward to listen to me.

"I will do what the Goddesses want me to do." I said. "My loyalties do not lie with my father."

Annabeth looked very happy about the answer I gave her. She gave me a hug and was about to say something when the cabin door burst open.

Her mother Athena and the other goddesses walked into the cabin. All the ones that were there that night they talked to me. Annabeth immediately let go of me and Aphrodite gave me a knowing look.

"I see that both my daughter and Nathaniel have answered both my questions." Athena said crossing her arms at her daughter.

"Please Athena I see potential in their relationship. Definitely not like Percy." Aphrodite tried to reassure Athena.

Athena continued to glare at me as if she didn't approve of something.

"You have decided have you Nathaniel?" Athena asked.

"Yes, I will help you get revenge at my father." I announced, Athena seemed to like my decision.

"You may be right there Aphrodite." Athena muttered.

"I'm always right." Aphrodite said giving a little playful smile.

"We must leave now, before Poseidon gets curious." Artemis advised. "We will be in touch Nathaniel."

The goddesses all left the cabin, but Athena remanded.

"Annabeth, I now approve what you wished for." She said looking at her daughter. "I am glad to know that there is a smart enough boy who knows where his loyalties lie." She concluded looking at me.

I smiled as the Goddess of Wisdom vanished. I was left sitting on the bed with Annabeth.

"What did you wish for?" I asked her.

She fiddled with her hands and looked at me. "I will tell you later today."

I nodded and let Annabeth choose when she wanted to tell me, she would tell me when she is ready.

'Thanks for understanding." She said squeezing my hand and getting off the bed.

I smiled and followed her outside, her younger sister Amber came running to greet us.

"Hello Nate and Annabeth." She said stopping in front of us.

"Hello Amber." Both Annabeth and I said together.

"Mum wants me to tell you guys that there is a dinning party tonight at the dining pavilion." Amber explained to us.

"We will be there." I said smiling at Annabeth.

We walked off together, ignoring the whispering and pointing Aphrodite children and Percy who was sitting with them. We stopped at the pier. We sat down together and sat in silence for a little while.

"Nate, I have something to tell you later." Annabeth said looking at me. "Something serious."

"Ok, are you going to tell me later?" I asked. She may or may not try to get away with not telling me.

"No I will definitely tell you." Annabeth confirmed.

I stretched out my legs against the pier while keeping myself up with my hands. Annabeth did something unexpected. She leant forward and rests her head against my chest with her hand placed on my left hand side of my chest. I unconsciously started playing with one of the many curls in her hair.

We continued to sit like this together. The horn went to say that the dinning party was about to start. Annabeth sighed and got up; I got up too and walked hand in hand with Annabeth. Ignoring the glares that some of the kids were giving us.

We were both happy and we deserve to be as I felt that tonight will be the start to the little quest that the goddesses gave me. I squeezed her hand as she walked off to sit with her family. I sat at my table; Percy came up and sat down on the opposite spot away from me and Poseidon sat in the middle of us. I smiled to myself as the goddesses nodded at me, signaling the start.

Let the fun begin.


End file.
